


Never seen such a beautiful place, so strange and grotesque.

by Phoenixgriffin260



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-27 02:06:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15675840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoenixgriffin260/pseuds/Phoenixgriffin260
Summary: She is a painter, painting the last of what she knows.He is the god of the new age, born inside a Space Station.She is Angie Yonaga.He is Kaito.He wishes he didn't become so mesmerised with her.





	Never seen such a beautiful place, so strange and grotesque.

He is not like the gods before him, weak, feeble,  _not human made._ He is the spawn of a new eras dawn - the space age, with the powers to show it, as well as the appearence. 

(But, his powers no longer exist at just a whim. He has to work to find and use them. He bleeds at the thought, and tears prick his eyes at the mention of them. He vows he will never use them).

\---

His jacket is long and wide, able to cover the Earth if he wanted, with twinkling and winking glitter She knows as 'stars'. It is dark, thick and comforting, yet never allowing humans to stay underneath for long, for it is filled with danger and dark matter. She knows it as 'space'. They know it as 'the universe'. 

His human form is no different; dark purple tinted eyes, starlight trapped within the pupil, scelera just slightly too navy blue to be a true human. Hair constantly defying gravity, as if with a phobia of it. He still wears that jacket. He is still teathered to space.

Perhaps he should wish himself free from Earth. 

Kaito reasons he would bleed his neon ichor, so he doesn't. Anyway, he likes watching them.

Specifically, Her.


End file.
